Didn't see that coming
by Yukirat
Summary: Loke is tired of not being able to hang out with Lucy when he wants to and he has been hiding something big from Lucy. Will he be able to tell her and will she accept what he has to say.
1. Chapter 1

**Didn't see that coming...**

**I don't own Fairy Tail. Hope you enjoy the story of the love between Lucy and Loke. ^.^**

**Loke P.O.V**

Time always seemed like eternity waiting to be summoned. I didn't know what to do other than sit there and wait, Lucy hardly ever summons me. I'm either summoning myself willingly or else I am summoned at the last minute, it's not fair I miss being able to walk around and hanging with friends, but most of all I miss being able to be with Lucy whenever I chose. I know she doesn't understand how I truly feel about her, I mean who would I'm a stellar spirit who lives forever; I'm not supposed to fall in love with a human. I'm Leo the great lion stellar spirit though I miss being called Loke. I love the way that Lucy say's my name when she needs my help. Sometimes I just wish I could be a human so I could protect her and also stay with her forever.

...

**Lucy P.O.V**

Every movement I made hurt all over I was about to Die and I couldn't get up or even defend myself. None of my stellar spirits were strong enough to defeat this guy. I wish I hadn't chosen to do this mission by myself, it was too late to think like that now it was going to be the end and there is nothing that I can do to stop it. I could see the masked demon out the corner of my eye raising his flaming hell sword about to bring down upon me. I waited for the pain but it never came... was I already dead? Or maybe the demon thought I wasn't worth killing, I was about to go with the first idea when I heard a recognisable voice.

"I don't think so you bastard I will never let anyone hurt the girl I love not even the lowly likes of trash like you. I opened my eyes to see Loke standing there holding the sword with one hand and strangling the masked demon with the other. Holding the demon tightly he grabbed the hell sword and stabbed the demon through the heart with such force I couldn't believe. The demon fell to the floor limp as the sword slid out of him. Loke through the sword to the floor and ran up to me with a worried expression on his face. He leaned over me checking to see if I was conscious.

"I'm sorry Luck, are you alright?' Loke said, he didn't have that mock tone in his voice he usually had when he talked to me.

"Lo...Loke? I think I'm ok just battered and bruised a bit." I tried to sit up but was surprised to see Loke pick me up and carry me. "What are you doing...?" I said a bit shocked.

"You're not going to walk round with those wounds; I am going to carry you back to the guild it's not far from here." Loke said with a concern in his voice.

"You can't though. A stellar spirit can only stay here for a short time before they have to go back." Loke just smiled and lightly kissed my forehead. That made me blush a bit but Loke didn't seem to notice. He was only being friendly.

...

**Loke P.O.V**

I walked up the stairs to Lucy's apartment and opened the door to her room. She had fallen asleep on the way home, I thought it was kinda cute and made a little smirk feeling like an idiot straight after as she opened her eyes and looked at me questionably.

"What's funny?" She asked making a frowning face.

"Um nothing just thinking about stuff." I said as I put her down on the couch in her living room. Her room looked different since I was last in it; she had hung up pictures of Natsu, Grey and everyone. I looked over them and saw a picture of me taken from before I got turned back to a stellar spirit. My heart skipped a beat and I averted my eyes and looked round the room.

"Okay... should I be worried?" she asked lying on her couch, I was sitting on the coffee table looking at her.

"No, I just thinking that I am glad you are alright and how much ass I kicked out there today." I realised as soon as I said it that it was the wrong thing to say.

"Oh so you are just happy because you got to kick some ass in front of a girl... because I wouldn't be praising yourself about that." She rolled over and looked up at the ceiling.

"No it's not that... it's just that umm I..." I didn't know what to say why I chose this time of all to tell her this.

She looked over at me with a confused expression. "What just say it, don't you need to go back to your world anyway?"

I felt a painful blow to my heart and tears forming in my eyes. I wouldn't cry I am a man... well a stellar spirit but you understand. "I... Love you Lucy."

She didn't seem fazed by this "You always say that, why can't you just be serious for once Loke?

I was being serious and what she didn't understand is that by me saying this I was breaking laws. "I AM BEING SERIOUS" I didn't mean to scream but her saying that hurt me. "I really do love you Lucy, more than anything in this or any world. It pains me every time I am around you and I can't do anything other than tell you how I really feel." Tears were rolling down my cheeks and I couldn't stop them.

She was shocked by this, "Loke I..." I couldn't hold back anymore I got off the table and pushed my lips to hers the longing of being able to kiss her was erased by the sudden shock of her lips on mine. I could taste my salty tears against my lips but I didn't care. She was defiant at first but then she gave in and started kissing back. I was lost in the desire of wanting more of Lucy

Hope you enjoyed. ^^ Please Review (^/_\^)


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry that I took this long to update. I feel like a bad person please don't kill me D:**

**Loke: you should feel sorry you kept these poor people waiting.**

**Natsu: Yeah how could you do this Yuki? These readers won't think highly of you anymore.**

**Yuki: Shut up Natsu I didn't ask for your opinion! I thought you were on my side Loke...**

**Loke: No I want what the readers want * Loke evil smirk***

**Yuki: *Runs away***

**Once again I am sorry for this slow update but I will update it more often! I also don't own Fairy Tail all I own is the plot. **

**Enjoy.**

**Lucy P.O.V**

I didn't understand why but I felt myself drawn to him I knew this was wrong I had to stop him. "Lo Loke... we can't do this" I said pulling away from the kiss. We couldn't do this it was against the rules and it was too fast.

Loke wouldn't pull away he didn't want it to end not after what happened. "Lucy why can't we just forget about the rules I told you that I love you and there is nothing else to it." I knew that if I kept listening to him I wouldn't be able to restrain myself.

"We have to stop we can't so this." I needed to think of something to stop Loke and help him understand what he was doing. "I... I don't think of you that way."

Loke stopped and looked at Lucy an unreadable expression on his face "You do! I know you do otherwise you wouldn't have kissed me back... It" Loke choked, tears filling his eyes "this... what I'm feeling it has to be true we have to be true Lucy." He was holding my face between his hands staring into my shock stricken eyes. I averted my eyes I couldn't bring myself to look at him. He tried kissing me again but I pushed away.

"No Loke we can_"i was cut off by a knocking at the door.

"Hey Luuuuuucy are you in there?" Natsu called whilst he opened the door and walked in with Gray. His eyes widened when he saw Loke sitting on the desk looking upset. "Hey Lucy what's going on, and why is Loke here? Are you okay?"Natsu directed this question to both Loke and I.

Loke stood up awkwardly, "Yea I'm fine I was just bringing Lucy back to her house, she got attacked on her last task and I was making sure she got home safely."Loke said with a straight face. Loke wandered over to the corner of my room and leant against the wall acting like there was nothing wrong.

"Lucy oh my god... are you okay what happened did you die or something you should of asked us to come we would of beat some evil a_"

"Natsu I'm fine and how could o have died if I am right here you idiot!"Seriously sometimes I think Natsu needs medical attention.

"Oh yea true... didn't think of that hehehe" Natsu smiled with that goofy look he always wore. I couldn't help but smile back.

"What exactly are you two doing here anyway?"

"You mean three!" happy said as he flew out from behind Natsu.

"Sorry Happy." I said smiling I always forget about him I'm such a bad friend.

"We came here do you could cook us some food duh! You always cook us food on Friday nights silly." Natsu said walking into the lounge taking a seat on the couch Gray and Happy following behind him.

"Oh yea I totally forgot about that, sorry guys I'll start cooking now."I walked into the kitchen to get the food ready when Loke walked up behind me and startled me. " Ahh... oh hey."

"I'm just going to leave it doesn't seem like I am really welcome here anyway so cya I guess."

I turned to look at him, I didn't really want him to go but I knew it would be awkward with everyone else around. I was just lucky they showed up when they did. "You don't have to leave Loke why don't you stay for dinner? I'm sure everyone will want you around they don't see you much anymore you and Gray should really catch up." I was looking at him his face filled with what looked like sadness and also need. I knew he wouldn't stay not after what I said and did to him.

"No it's fine maybe some other time I really should go I have been here long enough anyway." Loke looked up at me a sad smile playing at his lips. "I guess I will see you later then?" Loke said putting a hand on my face. I was in some sort of trance by the time I came back to reality the kitchen was already empty I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach. "Yea, later Loke." I whispered to myself.

"Luuucy what's taking so long?" Natsu's voice came ringing out from the lounge into the kitchen. "Hey where did Loke go, he was here a minute ago?" Natsu was searching around the kitchen I guess in the hope of finding him. "Loke left, he went back home." I said with a forced smile on my face.

"Really oh well I guess that means more food for us then."Natsu was running around the kitchen in delight. "Hey Gray, Happy you hear that we have more food." I heard Happy's scream of Yeah and Grays grunt coming from the lounge room. I swear all these three care about is sleep and food it's kind of sad. Well I guess it will be better with some space from Loke, being able to spend time with my friends. I have a feeling this is going to be a long night. I heard a crash coming from the lounge and Happy laughing.

"Hey Gray put some close on you idiot" Happy said laughing his face off.

"Shit not again. Hey Lucy you have a change of clothes at all mine seem to have disappeared?" I walked into the lounge anger written on my face. "Do I look like I have a change of clothes Gray? I am a freaking woman." I swear these guys are retarded.

"Oh yea sorry I kind of forgot it's hard to remember you being a woman when you have a males temper." Gray, Natsu and Happy fell to the ground in a fit of laughter. I walked up to Gray and punched him in the face. "Take that back Gray, how dare you call me a man!" I was seriously angry now "Sorry Lucy I was only kidding around." Gray got off the couch and danced around the house dodging my attacks.

Yea this was going to be a really long night...

Please review and again I am really sorry for the long update! * hides behind Loke*


End file.
